


Stay with me

by ylc



Series: Band!AU [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romance, band!au, everyone is human AU, unrequited love (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Band!AU series.</p><p>The story of how the hook up between Sam and Gabriel turned into something else, without either of them really realizing it.</p><p>Title and inspiration comes from Sam Smith's song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I was looking for the perfect song for what turned out to be “last kiss”, I started listening to this song. I never paid much attention to the lyrics but after actually listening… well, this idea took hold of me and refused to let go.  
> This will be divided in 3 chapters, the first one from Sam’s POV, the second one from Gabriel’s and the third one shifts POVs. If I can, I’ll post them all before the weekend, but that’ll depend on my boss. Apparently, I’m supposed to work when I’m at the office and not to write fanfics. Crazy, right?  
> Anyway, enjoy?

There are bad days and good days. Mourning is a process, you just don’t wake one day feeling nothing at all. He’s usually sad, with some flashes of happiness, but there are days when the guilt eats him alive and he feels like dying.

The day his birthday’s party is scheduled happens to be one of those days.

He doesn’t ask for it to be cancelled, though. He’s been doing increasingly well and he doesn’t want to worry Dean once again. The sadness is manageable and if he’s careful, he’ll be able to hide it.

But he ends up ordering a drink (he’s on legal age now, after all) and it soon becomes another and another. Next thing he knows, he’s at a balcony on his own, precariously sitting on the edge of the rail. He’s not drunk enough to fall, but it’s still a dangerous place to be.

The house belongs to one of Kali’s friends that Sam can’t remember her name. It’s a nice place, with lots of rooms, balconies, a pool and a huge garden. Most people are there now, dancing and drinking. Sam sat with his brother for a while, but Kali introduced them to one of her friends and well…

Dean is nowhere to be found.

Normally, Sam wouldn’t have minded. But after fruitlessly searching for Gabriel and then realizing Kali was missing too, his heart sank and so his sadness hit him full force.

If Jessica was here-

But she isn’t. He has come to terms with the fact that the accident and therefore her death weren't his fault, but there are days when he doesn’t quite believe that. His therapist says that when he feels like that, he ought to find something to do to take his mind off things, but drinking isn't an option.

And yet, that was what Sam had done tonight.

He leans back to watch the night sky and almost falls from the rail. Luckily for him, someone manages to steady him, saving him from a nasty bruise. “Hey Samsquanch.”

“Gabriel” he greets, a little more merrily than he feels. “Where’s Kali?”

Gabriel shrugs. “Don’t know. Disappeared on me a while ago.” He smiles gently at him and Sam feels himself melting. “I was looking for you, anyway. You shouldn’t be on your own.”

It’s Sam’s turn to shrug. “I’m not really in the mood to party.” Gabriel nods, serious and Sam sighs. “You don’t have to keep me company, Gabe. I’m perfectly fine.”

“No, you aren’t.” The older male argues, helping him to get off the rail and back on his feet. “Besides, I don’t mind keeping you company” he tells him with a conspiratorial wink that makes Sam’s heart flutter.

He’s not drunk enough to justify what happens next, but if asked, that’s exactly the excuse Sam would give. “I don’t mind your company either” He whispers huskily, using the advantage of his bigger frame to press Gabriel against the wall and block his possible exits. “In fact, I quite enjoy it.”

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asks, sounding a bit breathless. Sam presses closer, ignoring the voice inside his head telling him this is a terrible, terrible idea. He lets his lips hover over Gabriel’s for a few seconds, itching to close the distance, but not quite daring.

“Sam, you’re drunk.” Gabriel whispers, now sounding both terrified and excited. Sam closes his eyes and closes the distance, deciding he doesn’t care about the consequences. He wants this; has wanted it for a long while.

It’s impossible to describe what he feels next. Gabriel seems hesitant at first, but quickly becomes an eager participant. The shorter male presses against him in the most delicious way, making Sam moan wantoningly. A part of him is crying out loud that this is wrong in so many levels, but Sam doesn’t care.

It’s impossible to care when Gabriel is kissing him with so much enthusiasm.

Gabriel tries to pull back after a while and Sam chases his lips, trying to stop him from talking and ruining the moment. “Sam,” the older male whispers breathlessly, “Sam, please-”

Sam just growls, using his superior strength to pick the shorter one up and forcing Gabriel to wrap his legs around his hips for some sort of stability. “Please,” Sam murmurs between kisses, “please, just this once-” he can’t form complete sentences, he can’t think logically: all he cares for right now is to keep Gabriel pressed against him.

“Alright. Alright.” Gabriel says, sounding strangely upset, but Sam doesn’t have enough presence of mind to notice. He just growls approvingly, before dragging his companion back into the house and looking for an empty room.

Today was a bad day and the guilt was eating him up, but right now, none of that exits. For now, he’s feeling elated. For now, all he cares about is the man in his arms.

Tomorrow he’ll worry. Tonight is just for them.


	2. This ain't love, it's clear to see (But darling, stay with me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I better update before my boss decides she wants me to do something… This one is slightly more angsty (maybe?), still, hope you’ll enjoy it?

Sam kisses him deeply, passionately, lovingly. It’s easy to forget that this means nothing; that this is just the result of too many drinks and a bay day. Gabriel knows he shouldn’t let the fantasy take hold of his thoughts, but he can’t help it. He wants this to mean so much more than a mindless fuck.

Sam loved Jess and even though it’s been almost a year since he lost her, he’s still mourning. Today is just one of those bad days, when he’s too upset and so he resorts to drinking. Gabriel just happened to be there and he was a convenient, willing body to forgot the pain for a little while.

But God, what would he give for it to be something else.

It’s no use tormenting himself about it, though. He ought to enjoy whatever Sam is willing to give right now and store it in his memory for later. Later there’ll be time for regrets, but for now he can enjoy this, can’t he?

Sam kisses him over and over again, caresses him all over and whisper sweet little nothings against his ear. Gabriel comes embarrassingly quick, but Sam doesn’t fare much better. The whole thing is over in a matter of minutes and yet, there’s the bone deep satisfaction of an amazing fuck.

It might be the best sex Gabriel has ever had and yet, it’s also the biggest mistake of his life.

How is he supposed to forget about Sam now?

Sam holds him close afterwards, curling around him like a cat and Gabriel can’t help but chuckle. Sam protests sleepily and punches him playfully, obviously more asleep than anything else. A soft “love you” is whispered against his shoulder before Sam starts snoring and although Gabriel’s heart soars at the words, the most logical part of him knows that Sam wasn’t talking to him.

It’s a painful notion.

He knows he has to get out as soon as he can. As tempting as staying is, as nice as being held by Sam is, it would be a mistake to stay. He hates the awkward mornings after and seeing the regret is Sam’s eyes will be thousand times worse than leaving right now.

Still…

Just a couple of minutes, he thinks to himself and allows himself to bask in the warm feeling of finally having Sam. It’s just an illusion, of course, because come morning they’ll never speak of this again, but for now…

For now he’ll enjoy it.

* * *

 

“Good morning, big guy.” Kali just happens to be passing by the room, carrying a cup of coffee with her. It’s way too early for anyone else to be up, considering there was a party last night, but Kali was always a light sleeper.

“Hey” Gabriel replies unenthusiastically, already regretting leaving the bed. He ended up staying a little longer than he intended, but he finally managed to convince himself he had to leave.

“For everyone’s sakes, I hope you just haven’t ruined your friendship with Dean by screwing him.”

Gabriel groans, suddenly realizing the room they ended up in was the one where Dean was supposed to be staying. Luckily for them, Dean didn’t go to sleep alone last night.

Kali laughs merrily, but at Gabriel’s dark mood she sobers up quickly. “So, who’s the lucky chick? Or was it a boy again?”

Gabriel doesn’t reply and tries to sneak away without answering. Sadly, Kali is having none of that. “Gabriel, you didn’t.” Still, the male doesn’t reply. “Gabriel, please tell me you didn’t screw up your friendship with Dean by screwing his baby brother.”

Gabriel flinches. What they did last night was mostly just a heavy make out session, he thinks. He doubts that what they did even classifies as a quick hand job, but-

“God gracious Gabriel, what were you thinking?!” Kali exclaims, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from the ‘crime scene’. “Are you out of your mind?”

“I just- I- We just-”

“Dean is going to kill you; you know that, right? Even if Sam isn’t mad-”

Gabriel doesn’t particularly cares what Dean does. In fact, killing him might be a small mercy; he’s not sure he can stand spending the rest of his life knowing exactly what he’s missing on.

Kali continues yelling at him for behaving so stupidly, but Gabriel doesn’t care. He’s not listening anymore.

* * *

 

“What do I do now, Kali?” It’s been a couple of hours since he ran into his ‘girlfriend’ after leaving Sam. The female has been trying to beat some sense into him, with little luck and by now she has decided to save it.

“You should talk to Sam.”

“And what do I say? I took advantage of him! I-”

“Oh, don’t give me that crap.” The female argues darkly, glaring at him. “Talk to him. Trust me, it’ll save you a lot of angst if you just talk to him.”

Gabriel bites his lip, unsure. “What do I tell him?”

“The truth?” Kali suggest and receives a glare for her troubles. She sighs dramatically. “Whatever you do, though, please don’t say it was a mistake.”

“Why not?” Gabriel asks, puzzled. “It was a mistake.”

Kali scoffs. “Being called ‘a mistake’ is not exactly flattering.” She replies calmly. “Talk to him, Gabe. Be honest.”

He wishes it was that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm… thoughts, anyone? This put me in the mood to write something really really angsty. I’ve been wanting to write a one-shot inspired by Demi Lovato’s song “In case”, but I’m not sure… I think it really shouldn’t have a happy ending, but I just don’t like it when everything ends up sadly (I'm a big romantic at heart!)  
> Suggestions?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. And deep down I know this never works, but you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending (for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! This mess gets cleared up even though, for those who have read the others parts of the series, this is still open to some angst… If I ever come across the perfect song, of course.  
> Seeing I’ve listening to romantic music for the last week and I will probably continue that way next week, it’s quite likely.  
> Just one last thing, in the last part I kept switching POVs, hopefully it works? Let me know if it doesn't.  
> Enjoy?

Sam wakes up alone, in a cold bed. For a second, he’s confused about his surroundings and his state of undress, but the memories quickly come back to him. Groaning, he buries his face on the pillow and prays for the earth to swallow him.

Of course that doesn’t work and so he has to get up and face the consequences of his acts.

He needs to throw up first, though. And if that’s the result of too much drinking or too many regrets, it’s hard to tell.

* * *

 

“Sammy? Are you okay?” Dean finds him later, leaning against the rail of the balcony where Gabriel found him last night. He’s feeling slightly better, but not by much.

“Morning Dean” He replies, forgoing an actual answer to his brother’s question. Dean sighs and comes to stand next to him.

“Sorry about last night.”

“You mean ditching me so you could get laid?”

Dean cringes and Sam can’t help but smirk. He’s not feeling so well, but he enjoys teasing his older brother even if the other doesn’t always notice. “I-”

“I’m fine, Dean. Just… tired.”

It’s not a lie, not exactly. He’s tired of feeling so goddamn much.

They stay in silence for a while. Sam doesn’t want to tell him about what happened last night, but he needs to get it out of his chest. Right now, Dean is the only one he can confide with his secrets. “I slept with Gabe last night.”

“WHAT?!”

Sam sighs. Dean, always so dramatic about everything. “I said-”

“I know what you said. I meant- how-?”

“I’m sure you’re familiar with the proceedings-”

“But why?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Because I’m kinda in love with him and I had too many drinks?”

Dean just growls and storms back into the house, leaving a very frustrated Sam behind. This is why they can’t talk about feelings; Dean doesn’t know how to handle them. Can’t he see he just wanted some comfort?

But Dean, ever the action man, is probably about to murder someone.

He’ll better go and try to stop him.

* * *

 

“Dean. Dean!”

His brother isn’t listening, he’s way too focused on finding Gabriel and murdering him. Sam’s a little worried, but not much. Regardless of his size, Gabriel can put on a fight.

Thanks to his longer legs though, he manages to catch on his brother before he can make it too far. “Dean, listen-!”

“No, no, you listen!” Dean says, turning around to face him. “You- you’re doing better. We know. But you’re also still mourning and you have not so good days and Gabriel took advantage-”

“He did no such thing!” Sam exclaims, feeling frustrated. “I knew what I was doing. More importantly, I wanted to do it.”

“You were drunk!”

“Not enough to not be able to consent!” Sam argues, now feeling enraged at his brother’s overprotective behaviour. “I’m not a child anymore, Dean. I can make my own decisions.”

“Evidently you can not!” his brother protest angrily. “You can’t- Gabriel shouldn’t- You’re not in your right mind!”

“Yes, I am!”

“No, you’re not! You’re honestly telling me that under any other circumstances you would have slept with a guy that you know feels nothing for you while you feel something for him? You’re not that stupid.”

Sam sighs. “Well, apparently, I am.” He pulls his hair, frustrated and that seems to give Dean a pause in his murdering streak. “I- I made a mistake Dean. But it’s not Gabe’s fault.”

The brothers stare each other down, measuring the other up. It’s obvious they’re both mad, but they’re slowly starting to calm down. “Dammit, Sammy” Dean whispers, “I just- I don’t want to see you hurt.”

The taller male nods. “I know. But I brought this onto myself Dean. Nobody else. Just me.”

Dean sighs, obviously not pleased with the way things went. “I- Alright. If you don’t want me to murder him, I won’t. I won’t say a damn thing.”

Sam smiles sadly. “Thanks Dean. I’ll figure it out.”

For everyone’s sakes, he must.

* * *

 

It’s been a couple of days since the party and Sam and Gabriel have been avoiding each other so much, that it’s starting to get ridiculous. Just the night before, Dean had talked Sam into going out for dinner, but when the younger brother noticed Gabriel was joining them, he made up an excuse and basically ran back into his room.

Dean always knew that messing around with your friends’ brothers or sisters complicates things. That’s why he and Gabriel made a pact. Dean really, really wanted to bang Gabriel’s younger brother (because let’s face it, the boy was gorgeous) but didn’t, because they had a pact. He knew he wasn’t looking for a serious relationship, so he left his best friend’s brother alone.

Why couldn’t Gabriel extend him the same courtesy?

And to complicate things further, Sam had to go and fall in love. With Gabriel, of all people! Didn’t he know who he was dealing with? Dean might be emotionally constipated, but Gabriel is a far worse emotional mess.

What is he supposed to do?

He really, really doesn’t want to confront Gabriel about it. In fact, he really, really doesn’t want to discuss Sammy’s sex life with no one no ever. He also doesn’t want to betray Sam’s trust and tell Gabriel exactly how he has managed to mess up his brother, but-

Sam is hurting. And unless he and Gabriel sort out their shit, things are about to get far far worse. And if there’s something that Dean Winchester can’t stand is to see his brother in pain. He couldn’t do anything when Jessica died, but this? This he could do something about it.

Even if it meant killing his oldest and best friend.

* * *

 

Dean storms into Gabriel’s room, looking murderous. He knows his friend isn’t exactly pleased with him, but till now, Dean hadn’t said what was bothering him. And since Gabriel really didn’t want to tell Dean what had happened with Sam, especially if that wasn’t what had gotten him angry in the first place, he didn’t ask.

Now though, it seems Dean is ready to talk.

Or kill him, by the looks of it. Gabriel gasps for breath when Dean picks him up easily and pushes him against the wall, making him yelp both in surprise and pain. By now he has figured Dean knows about Sam and so he readies himself for a painful and slow death.

Which doesn’t come, because right then Kali walks into the room.

“What’s going on in here?” the female asks, staring at them in a mixture of surprise, exasperation and amusement.

“I’m gonna kill your boyfriend.” Dean deadpans and Gabriel wonders if it would do something for his case if he confesses he and Kali aren’t really dating. Maybe Dean won’t be as mad.

“Is this about Sam?” Kali asks, still looking quite non-puzzled by the going ons.

“You know-?” Dean asks, baffled and turns to Gabriel, expecting an explanation that the other male is not sure he has.

“About those two sleeping together? Yes, I do. Gabe and I have already discussed it.”

Dean hears the small pained noise that Sam makes at the words. The younger male has just walked into the room, probably attracted by all the noise. Kali looks over her shoulder at him and makes a face. “You didn’t talk to him, did you?” she asks Gabriel, now glaring.

“The moment hasn’t been right.”

Kali rolls her eyes. “Men. So glad I’m not into them.” She walks towards Dean and places a hand over his arm, “Drop him, sweetheart. You don’t want to go to jail, do you?”

Dean growls something incomprehensible but undoubtedly threatening and the woman just rolls her eyes again, before proceeding to pinch his arm with such strength that makes him let go of Gabriel. “Talk.” She tells Gabriel sternly, before dragging Dean away.

And so they're left alone.

* * *

 

Sam’s heart sinks at Kali’s casual dismissal of what happened between him and Gabriel. He’s not sure what he expected, but for her to react so calmly… like if she knew it hadn’t meant a thing…

It hadn’t. It couldn’t. Still, Sam was hoping-

God, he was such a fool.

He shakes himself out of his pity party as soon as Kali and his brother leave the room, though. Kali’s right, he and Gabe need to talk if they want to salvage what’s left of their friendship. He made a terrible, terrible mistake, but he won’t solve anything by avoiding the other male for the rest of his life.

“I- I’m sorry” Sam starts, not looking at Gabriel and instead focusing on the ceiling. “I shouldn’t have- It was a mistake.”

Gabriel flinches at the words, but Sam doesn’t notice. Kali was right, being called a mistake isn’t only unflattering, it’s terribly painful. Still, he knew what he was getting into, didn’t he?

“I’m the one who should be sorry” Gabriel whispers, “I shouldn’t have taken advantage-”

Sam lets out a dry laugh. “It’s hardly taking advantage when I wanted it to happen. When I’ve been wanting it for a long time.”

“What?”

Gabriel’s head is spinning with the implications of Sam’s words and still, he doesn’t let himself hope. Sam closes his eyes, mistaking Gabriel’s surprise for revulsion. “I’m sorry. As I said, it was a mistake.” He says, turning around to leave. They really need to talk more about this, but he can’t finish this conversation right now.

“No, no” Gabriel says, grabbing him by the arm and so impeding his escape. “What do you mean, Sam?”

The younger male sighs and figures he might as well come clean right now. “I’ve liked you for a very long time, Gabe. Ever since we met, actually.”

“But- you never said anything!”

Sam scoffs. “I knew you weren’t interested. I kept trying to get you out of my mind, but I couldn’t and then…” Sam gestures vaguely, frustrated with himself and his inability to express his feelings. “I’m in love with you Gabe. I- I just can’t fight it.”

Gabriel’s heart is pounding against his ribcage, painfully. It makes no sense, no sense at all. “You were getting married. You and Jess-”

“I loved Jessica” Sam interrupts him, biting his lip. “I did. So very much. But I never- I never quite got over my feelings for you. The night of the accident I was out drinking because-”

“Because I told Kali we should marry. So Dean would be the only bachelor left.”

Sam nods. “Yeah, I- I thought Jessica was all I needed, but there were things that-”

Gabriel can’t keep on listening. He’s certain there are a hundred things wrong with this confession, but right now he doesn’t care. He closes the distance between them in a second and silences the other male with a passionate kiss. Sam’s confused and surprised, but he recovers quickly and returns the kiss with equal fervor.

“There are thousand of things we need to talk about” Gabriel whispers against his lips, unwilling to leave much distance between them. “But later, much later.”

“What about Kali?”

“Later. I’ll explain later. Right now, I’m hoping we can repeat what happened on your birthday party. Hopefully make it last longer.”

Sam just laughs. There’s really much more they need to sort out, but for now? For now they can pretend there isn’t. This, this exactly how things were always supposed to be.

Isn’t that right?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, this didn’t end up as angsty as I expected… But I had fun writing it. I still want to write “in case”, but I’m waiting for the perfect plot bunny and I have yet to decide if it’ll be Sabriel or Destiel.  
> Anyway, I might post later another one-shot called “Remind me”, which is mainly Destiel with some vague mentions of Sabriel. I might start working in “The one who got away”, but for those who just ship Sabriel, I’m fairly certain that my next one-shot for this couple will be “Ours” by Taylor Swift.  
> Thanks for reading! And remember, suggestions and prompts are always welcome!  
> You can also find me in ylc1.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So… thoughts anybody? Must warn you this will be angsty before it gets happy, because I’m a terrible person whose favorite writing tropes are misunderstandings, pining, jealousy and unrequited love (but not really). I do love happy endings though.  
> I keep feeling this chapter lacks something (it was smuttier in my head, to be honest, but I can't write smut even if my life depended on it), but I don’t know what… suggestions?


End file.
